Chinatown Noir
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: A series of Alex Cabot and George Huang short stories highlighting parts of thier relationship with one another.
1. Chopsticks

Chinatown Noir

Author's Note: Kittenmommy's double drabble (as she put it); "Secret Lover" inspired me to write this. I liked the idea and decided to use it as the inspiration for the "Chinatown Noir" series; a series of Alexandra Cabot and George Huang drabbles. The rules for my drabbles are a little different, you know. They are no longer than 500 words and no shorter than 100 hundred words. In this series, we highlight parts of Alex and George's relationship and it takes place at different parts of the seasons in which both Alex and George have appeared. This first chapter entitled "Chopsticks", takes place during season five, after "Maniac". This is also slightly AU, primarily because to me, "Law & Order: SVU" ended after "Loss" and of course, I don't want to deal with a post-Alex universe…hell, I can't even bring myself to watch SVU anymore…and I find that sad because I like Olivia so much.

Chopsticks

"George, I swear to God that I'll never understand why the Chinese choose to use chopsticks to eat with." Alexandra Cabot complained to her lover, George Huang. "I can't get the hang of it!"

Alex had ordered Chinese take out and was having dinner at her brownstone with George… and trying to teach herself how to eat with chopsticks, much to his amusement.

"Maybe next time, you won't order Chinese take out." George said with a smile and a wry chuckle.

Alex gave him a dirty look as she continued to struggle with the chopsticks. "Hey, it was _your_ idea."

"Alex…"

"What, George?" By now, she was irritated and ready to pull out the forks.

"If you stop struggling…will you let me show you?" His smile was gentle and his eyes warm. Alex felt her heartbeat speed up the way it always did when he smiled his warm, wonderful smile at her.

She smiled and as always, that smile made her hair shimmer, her eyes light up, and her skin seem to glow. George felt his own heartbeat speed up. In the very back of George's mind, a little voice kept telling him that falling in love with a woman of the West was just begging for trouble. He tried to ignore it.  Then. Just as George's usually very organized and very focused mind was beginning to do something that was rather odd, wander, Alex's voice broke in and brought him back to reality.

"George, are you alright?" she asked. 

He looked up and saw that her eyes were full of love and concern. 

"I'm sorry, Alex… my mind was somewhere else."

"Well that's odd…you're mind's almost never somewhere else. I've been around you and dated you long enough to be able to tell you that."

"I know." He said. "I just have a lot on my mind, I'm sure you do, too."

"Well, I ALWAYS have _something_ on my mind." She said with a heavy sigh. She frowned at the chopsticks. "I officially hate these things."

"Remind me to never take you to China, then." He said and she laughed.

"Now, what were you going to show me?" she asked. 

He gave her another gentle smile and placed his hands over hers, showing her the proper way to hold chopsticks and then how to use them. Alex loved it when he touched her and feeling his hands on hers as he patiently instructed her on how to properly use chopsticks was nothing less than pure bliss. 

After a little bit of practice, She had finally gotten a hang of the chopsticks and was successfully feeding herself. Then, just for the heck of it, they began to take sensual pleasure in feeding each other and exchanging kisses.

They were mid-necking session when George murmured something in Chinese.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said that I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then, she switched off the lights and there wasn't a whole lot more conversation afterwards.


	2. Stolen Moments

Stolen Moments

"George, do you have any idea how much trouble we could get in if we're caught?" Alex asked, half breathless in-between kisses. "We could both lose our jobs."

"Well, that's sort of the fun of it." George replied. "I mean our relationship wouldn't be half as interesting as it is now if a part of us wasn't afraid of being caught by our colleagues."

"Once a shrink, always a shrink." Alex muttered. "God, George, can you ever can the psychobabble for one minute?"

"It's kind of a habit of mine." He replied. "After all, I am paid to do this all day every day."

"Yes, George, I am fully aware of that, but do you have to do it around me and as often as you do? I don't think that the mental impact our relationship has on us is a very good topic of discussion!"

"Alex, are we going to argue or are we going to kiss? You know that I don't have a whole lot of time left on my lunch hour and neither do you."

She looked him dead in the eyes and hissed, "Shut up and kiss me."

"I was wondering when you were going to say that."  And he crushed his lips on hers, pressing her back against her shelves of law books.

Alex and George were trying to squeeze in a little quality time during their lunch hour and they'd locked themselves in Alex's office, necking like crazy… or maybe like a couple of horny teenagers, neither one was quite sure. They were enjoying it far too much to really care.

"And anyways, Miss Cabot, would you enjoy this as much as you do if the thrill of getting caught wasn't there?"

"No, I wouldn't, Dr. Huang." She smiled and gave him a deep kiss. "Although I do think that I would still date you."

"That's just what I was thinking, beautiful." George agreed, attacking her neck with his lips. She giggled and buried her fingernails in his dark hair. "And I must admit that dating a woman from the West also adds to the excitement… so does imagining what my parents might do when I bring you to dinner and introduce you to them."

"George…you said 'when'."  Alex said with a smile. "Does that mean that you are actually considering letting me meet your family? At last?"

"Well," he replied. "I think it's high time they met you. I've been raving about you long enough for them to be decently curious… and never mind the little 'race issue'.  We'll deal with that…" He paused, kissing her deeply. "…in time."

"We'll _always_ have to deal with that." She pointed out. 

"I know, but we'll make the best of it, won't we, Alexandra?" she whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered when he said her name like that. 

"Yes." She moaned, her knees nearly buckling. 

Then, he kissed her again, then and chuckled. "Love you, Miss Cabot."

"Love you, too, Dr. Huang." She moaned, deepening the kiss.


	3. More Chopsticks

More Chopsticks

"Mmmm." Alex eagerly accepted the noodles George was offering. "We should do this more often."

"And here I thought that you hated Chinese food." George joked. 

"I hate what you eat it with. The food itself is very tasty." Alex said. "There is a difference." With a giggle, she fed him a bite of Sesame chicken. 

"Yes, there is." He accepted the food and gave her a kiss. 

She giggled. "I just realized something." She said. "We are sitting in your apartment, on your bed, having Chinese take out… and not wearing a stitch of clothing, not caring who sees us."

"Well, we'd only have to worry about that if we were in a place that could actually be seen." He said, chuckling. 

"Well, you never know." She said. "I mean the FBI could have helicopters circling around."

"Alex, trust me, they only do that they are after a dangerous criminal or something."

"Well, I'm not a dangerous criminal; I'm just an ADA trying to enjoy a meal with her shrink boyfriend."

"Oh, now you call me a shrink?"

"Well, that's what you are!"

She fished out some more sesame chicken and fed herself. "Not that I'm not thankful… my parents always wanted me to date a doctor…luckily, they never said what kind of doctor to date, but I'm glad I found you. You have got to be the best thing that happened to me… aside from my job, that is."

"And why is that?" he asked, nuzzling her as he fed her a spring roll.

"Because you make me happy… and nothing in the world is better than being happy. I'm not speaking for the whole world here when I say that, but it's also nice to have someone around who can tell me how I think and giving me advice and… making me feel good again when I'm feeling down, like after the Brice case…which I didn't even want to try…"

"Shush…." He murmured, pressing his lips to hers. "No more words." He began to kiss her neck. "Now, let me see if I can remember how to make a woman very happy."

"Ask the dragon. In my book on Feng Shui, it said that dragons bring fortune anywhere." She smiled as she showed him the dragon tattoo on her back. "Including the human body… depending on where they're placed."

He laughed and showered her with kisses, pinning her to the bed, causing her to laugh along with him. But as she looked up at him again, she grew thoughtful and quiet, smiling a soft smile.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"I just realized that I have completely, totally and absolutely fallen in love with you." She said. "And it's kind of scary... But exciting."

"I love you, too, Alexandra." He said. "And you're right. It _is _kind of scary."

She nuzzled him and breathed in his scent. "I want to stay with you… just like this… forever." She said. "Can we do that?"

"Yes… I promise."  He said as they cuddled and enjoyed the view, the Chinese food and each other's company.


End file.
